


Porn Without Plot

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: АУ с жутчайшим ООС-ом, пришедшее мне в голову в три часа утра.Порно ради порно с легким намеком на юмор. Сюжет не ищите, его здесь нет.Название тупое до невозможности, но я больше ничего не придумал, извините.P.S. Объясняю, Джим работает в Ми-6, МакКой - врач, они живут в Лондоне потому, что это мой хэдканон на Трек в другой вселенной в роли суперагентов. (От миди фанфика с участием всех персонажей трека и с полной историей осталась только эта зарисовка)





	Porn Without Plot

Я гнал машину по темным улицам, в надежде не разбиться и быстрее добраться домой. Все тело ломило от усталости, голова раскалывалась - слишком напряженный рабочий день. Точнее, три дня работы без устали. Ми-6 не шутки, это точно. Я в который раз прочувствовал это на собственной шкуре. Чувствую себя грёбаным Джеймсом Бондом.  
Добивало то, что пришлось выслушивать получасовую лекцию Джонсона - моего непосредственного начальника - об осторожности и скрытности, будто я новичок какой-то. Миссия дважды чуть не провалилась из-за моего напарника, Тодда. Навязали щенка на мою голову, мать твою. Из-за него же мне и пришлось слушать нотации и оставаться вдали от теплой постельки еще полчаса.  
Н-да, я хотел забыть про работу, а только о ней и думаю, черт возьми. Ох, наконец-то моя улица. Всего несколько десятков метров разделяли меня с моим домом. Я просто невъебенно счастлив, что добрался!  
...Да, пора бы подтянуть свой сарказм, а то шучу как чертов школьник.  
Я быстро припарковал Ягуар - да, британским шпионам хорошо платят - и направился ко входу в дом. Наконец-то я смогу быстро принять ванну и после уснуть в теплой кровати. Хотя, уверен, что мне просто так уснуть не дадут.

\- Где, черт возьми, ты шатался три чертовых дня, Джеймс Кирк?! - не успел я переступить порог, как ты налетаешь на меня словно коршун, - А это еще что? - о, ты заметил целых пять ссадин на моем лице, браво. Будто я первый раз в таком виде домой прихожу. Любишь ты из всего делать трагедию.  
\- Тише, Боунс, я работал, - ага, бегал по Кардиффу как угорелый, пытаясь вычислить потенциального террориста, а потом пытался найти и обезвредить бомбу. Кстати, удачно, - Я в порядке, пара царапин.  
Я разулся и прошел мимо негодующего тебя. Ох, этот взгляд... Если бы ты мог убивать глазами, я бы умер еще пару лет назад. Тише, не кипятись. Мне и так досталось. Захожу в ванную комнату и скидываю вещи с себя прямо на пол. Чертов галстук, костюм, рубашка, следом брюки, белье и носки. Дотаскиваю своё тело до душевой кабинки и медленно заползаю в нее, по-другому и не скажешь. Я слишком набегался, чтобы спешить сейчас.  
Ледяная вода возвращает меня в реальность, и я тихо матерюсь, настраивая нужную температуру. Мм, наконец-то можно расслабиться.  
Быстро осматриваю себя - пара синяков на бедрах, несколько на ногах, три поверхностных ссадины на правом боку, одна глубокая на левом плече, и также пять мелких на лице. Ерунда, бывало и похуже.  
Долго быть в душе я не намерен, и так еле-еле на ногах стою.  
Выключаю воду и, выйдя из кабинки, лениво и медленно вытираюсь полотенцем, а после кидаю его в кучу моих вещей, валявшихся на полу. Надеюсь, ты поймешь мое состояние и будешь меня отчитывать по этому поводу завтра.  
Иду, еле перетаскивая ноги, в спальню. Почти физически чувствую твой злой взгляд на себе. Прячешь своё беспокойство за злостью, так, Боунс? Я уже давно это понял. Проходя мимо зеркала, кидаю взгляд назад и ухмыляюсь. Ты с таким голодом смотришь на мою задницу.

М, наконец-то, спальня. Толкаю дверь плечом и прохожу в комнату, не закрывая за собой. Как только дохожу до кровати, просто бессильно падаю на неё. Слышу тихий скрип двери. Решил закрыть и оставить меня одного? А, нет, чувствую, как кровать прогибается под твоим весом.

\- Джи-и-и-м, - тянешь ты. Я лишь лениво мычу в подушку, не поворачиваясь, - Джим, прости, - ох, опять завел шарманку, - Я идиот. Полный идиот. Ты и так устал, опять спасал мир, - я чуть усмехаюсь. Ну, не мир, но, как минимум, Кардифф, - А я тут хотел читать тебе нотации.  
Пересиливаю свою усталость и поворачиваю голову, тихо говорю:  
\- Все в порядке, - и награждаю тебя слабой улыбкой. Ты улыбаешься в ответ, ты же прощен, я же не злюсь. Хах, да когда я в последний раз на тебя злился?  
Прикрываю глаза. Я слишком устал, но еще больше соскучился по тебе. Ну же, дорогой, давай, действуй.  
Ты проводишь рукой по моей спине, замираешь на пояснице. Наклоняешься и оставляешь мокрый поцелуй на моей шее, но через секунду я уже не чувствую твоего тепла. Нет, только не уходи. Приоткрываю один глаз, присматриваясь к тебе. Ты просто раздеваешься. В отличии от меня, ты аккуратно сворачиваешь вещи и кладешь их стопочкой на стул. Я бы назвал тебя педантом, но слишком лениво.  
Снова забираешься на постель и осторожно переворачиваешь меня на спину. Я отдаюсь в твои руки, делай со мной что хочешь. Я не могу сопротивляться. И не хочу.  
Несколько секунд полюбовавшись на меня, ты наконец-то припадаешь к моим губам. Поцелуй выходит медленным, ленивым, тягучим. Я слишком устал, а ты не хочешь спешить. Ты отстраняешься, устраиваешься поудобнее рядом со мной, нависаешь сверху и начинаешь покрывать поцелуями-укусами мою шею. Ох, Боунс, хватит, мне и так достаточно ссадин. Ты так не думаешь, поэтому вцепляешься в мою кожу, оттягиваешь, оставляешь россыпь ярких засосов на шее. Царапаешь пальцами выступающие ключицы, одновременно с этим обводя языком ореол соска. Я лишь тихо выдыхаю, а ты продолжаешь теребить мою кожу, вот уже спускаешься губами на живот, то ласково проводя языком, то грубо прикусывая. Раздвигаешь мои ноги, а я покорно даю тебе это сделать. Я чертовски возбужден, но ты не касаешься моей напряженной плоти, только лишь зацеловываешь низ живота. Отстраняешься. Ох, любишь ты потянуть кота за...все подробности.  
Прикосновение твоих горячих губ к головке заставляют меня выгнуться навстречу, толкнувшись бедрами вперед. Ты прижимаешь меня к постели, повторяя прикосновение несколько раз. Проводишь языком на пробу, оттягивая крайнюю плоть. Снова еле прикасаешься, но тут же берешь в рот почти наполовину, выбивая из моей груди хриплый стон. Ты явно доволен моей реакцией. Выпускаешь плоть почти полностью, но снова насаживаешься ртом, теперь уже до самого основания. Начинаешь медленно двигаться, расслабляя горло. Ох, как же чертовски хорошо. Прерываешься на какое-то время только лишь чтобы взять тюбик со смазкой из прикроватной тумбочки. Подкладываешь под меня подушку, чтобы тебе было удобнее, и снова начинаешь медленно отсасывать мне.  
Прикосновение холодных от смазки пальцев коробит, и с слегка дергаю плечами.  
Ты проскальзываешь в меня без особого труда - я сегодня слишком расслаблен и не зажимаюсь. Вот уже второй палец. Ты старательно нащупываешь простату и как только касаешься её, я не сдерживаю гортанного стона. Ты ухмыляешься, насколько это позволяет положение, и вталкиваешь в меня третий палец. Ты всегда был со мной осторожен. Доктор же, черт возьми. Растягиваешь меня, разводишь пальцы в сторону, несколько раз с силой давишь на простату, заставляя меня несдержанно застонать. Да когда я, черт возьми, сдерживался?  
Ты выпускаешь мой член изо рта, на пару секунд замираешь, а затем как-то хитро смотришь на меня. Что еще ты задумал?  
Вытаскиваешь подушку и отшвыриваешь на пол за ненадобностью. Снова поворачиваешь меня, теперь уже на живот. Приподнимаешь, заставляя встать на колени, и немного раздвигаешь ноги. Чувствую твои губы на лопатке, скользишь ниже, оставляя влажную дорожку, на поясницу, кусаешь, зализываешь, снова кусаешь. Елозишь на кровати, стараясь устроиться поудобнее. Пару мгновений откровенно нагло разглядываешь мою задницу.  
Следующее твое движение заставляет меня застонать. Даже не от удовольствия, а от осознания факта, что ты входишь в растянутое отверстие своим языком.  
Не к месту - хотя не факт - вспоминается один случай. Ты как-то сказал, что язык - пусть не самая сильная, но самая подвижная мышца в теле человека. Я сначала не понял, к чему ты это. Но потом ты попросил позволить тебе продемонстрировать, что ты можешь своим.  
Самое время для воспоминаний, пусть и таких сладких. Да, сарказм на уровне школьника.  
Пока я отвлекался на крайне важные сейчас мысли, ты уже смело стал трахать меня своим языком, добавив два пальца. Смело, но медленно. Хочешь заставить меня просить тебя? Ни за что.  
Твоя рука ложится на мою просто каменную плоть и я мгновенно передумываю.  
\- Боунс, прошу тебя, - шепчу я. Ты даже не реагируешь. Наверняка ухмыляешься про себя, - Боунс, трахни меня, - слишком тихо, - Боунс, мать твою, да выеби меня уже! - о, вот это уже громко. Даже слишком. Ты прекращаешь ласки и усмехаешься, бормоча что-то про мою нетерпеливую натуру. Посмотрел бы я на тебя на своём месте.  
Прижимаешься ко мне сзади, притираешься членом между ягодиц, и, наконец-то, входишь в меня. Я готов позорно спустить от одного ощущения огромного горячего члена в себе. Ты шепчешь какой-то милый бред на ухо, вроде "Тише, сейчас будет хорошо", "Потерпи, немного больно" и в этом духе. Я даже слышу собственническое "Папочка сделает своему мальчику хорошо".  
Я почти засмеялся. Черт, Боунс, где ты нахватался таких вычурных банальностей? То, что ты старше меня в полтора раза дает тебе право называть себя моим папочкой? Ох, ладно. Снова я отвлекся. Я сегодня слишком много думаю для чертовски уставшего человека.  
Ты даже не думаешь двигаться, а я снова прошу тебя.  
\- Боунс, пожалуйста. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, - не сработало? Ладно, - Прошу тебя, я больше не могу терпеть, - я почти готов заскулить, но тут понимаю, что ты от меня ждешь, - Трахни меня, папочка, - я засмеялся, если бы был не в такой ситуации. А вот ты имеешь наглость усмехнуться и ответить:  
\- Папочка сделает тебе хорошо, Джимми, - снова коробит, только теперь уже не от холода, а от этого Джимми. Мы здесь любовью занимаемся, а не дешевое порно снимаем. "Папочка", "Джимми", "мальчик". Тьфу, черт. Конечно же мне все это нравится. Это дико заводит. Но я слишком устал, чтобы играть с тобой в папочку и хорошего мальчика.  
Придерживая меня за бедра, ты начинаешь двигаться во мне. Ох, теперь я не могу думать ни о чем, кроме как же чертовски горячо хорошо близко глубоко блядь.  
Ты осторожничаешь, двигаешься медленно, стараясь не доставить лишней боли. Я уже не могу стерпеть, сам насаживаюсь на твой член, и ты срываешься, начинаешь втрахивать меня в чертову кровать, утробно рыча. Сам не замечаю, как начинаю стонать в голос, подаюсь назад, к тебе, что есть силы.  
Я не могу даже предположить, сколько это продолжается - пять ли минут, или целых полчаса. Все, о чем я сейчас думаю - бесконечное количество толчков, твои грубые прикосновения - хочешь добавить мне пару синяков к уже существующим? - твое рычание, изредка перемежающееся со стонами.  
Ты выходишь и резко переворачиваешь меня на спину. Подхватываешь под бедра, закидываешь мои ноги себе на плечи и снова рывком входишь. Наклоняешься, сгибая меня почти пополам, и буквально вгрызаешься в мои губы грубым поцелуем. Твоя осторожность закончилась вместе с терпением. Я, обхватывая тебя руками, втягиваю в новый поцелуй. Ты стонешь в него, двигаешься быстрее.  
Я проскальзываю рукой между нашими телами, обхватываю свой член и быстро и рвано ласкаю себя. Ты трахаешь меня до невозможного быстро, и я, не в силах вытерпеть, кончаю, падая в свой оргазм, словно в жаркий ад.  
Перед глазами рассыпаются чертовы искры, я выпадаю из реальности на какое-то время. Чувствую лишь, что ты кончаешь в меня, сжимая руки на моих бедрах почти до синяков.  
Я прихожу в себя и лениво открываю глаза. Ты вытираешь сперму бумажными салфетками и выкидываешь их прямо на пол. Ладно, пожалуй, ты не педант. По крайней мере, не сегодня.  
К моему недовольству, вытаскиваешь плед из под меня, чуть не уронив меня на пол. Я ворчу по этому поводу, хотя обычно это делаешь ты. Ворчание что, передается половым путем? Снова корю себя за плоский юмор школьника, ставя галочку напротив пункта "Подтянуть чертов сарказм".  
Пока я плавал в своих мыслях, забив на происходящее, ты лег рядом и накрыл нас пледом. Я плюнул на все и устроил голову у тебя на плече. Ты в ответ приобнял меня и поерошил мои волосы. В голову снова забрели какие-то мысли, но я почти сразу отключился от реальности, проваливаясь в долгожданный сон. Ты кинул на меня взгляд, пару раз позвал по имени. Я не стал откликаться, и ты, видимо, решил, что я сплю. Тихо прошептал мне что-то, но я все равно услышал.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Боунс, - негромко сказал я, почти прошептал. Ты улыбнулся и прижал меня к себе сильнее. Мне так не хватало тебя эти три дня. Я чертовски хотел пробыть с тобой всю ночь, но сил больше ни на что не оставалось. Хотя какая ночь, за окном уже занимался рассвет.


End file.
